A Troubled Mind
by hiei1317
Summary: BOUNT ARC  Nova starts to suspect that the only reason Sado chad puts up with him is his plush outer body.  Total fluff.  Shounenai.


a/n: while I was on vacation I had this story come to me.. along with two others that have yet to be typed up. My two warnings are:

This is major fluff!

and

This contains spoilers to the Bount Arc (anime only)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

He watches as Sado moved through the house, both as silent as ever. His plush body did nothing to allow him to help in the daily chores, and so he found himself often watching his large companion, his companion's size multiplied in the perspective of the small temporary body. He desperately desired to be of some help, sometimes going so far as to ask if there was something he could do, but that day he just sat. Sado had earlier insisted that he could help make the tea later, and he had been very delighted to hear it. 

He watched as Sado had woken up, fixing a small breakfast. The whole house is small, though Nova finds it to be a mansion in his smaller body. He knows Sado feels differently, but neither complain. The house provides enough space for two people to live comfortably, though a little cramped, and they don't complain. They both have always found the home cozy, Nova sitting cross-legged as Sado bathes, bathroom door opened a crack to allow any steam to escape, the two comfortable in their openness. Sado eventually got up, working at draining the tub, looking down at Nova as the plus has disappeared behind a towel, offering it to the larger companion. Always the loner Sado appreciates the gesture, taking the towel from Nova wrapping his hair in the towel, thankful to share the silent understanding that he alone used to have until Nova came along. No words are exchanged between the two, but the thanks that needs to be said is understood, and then some.

Sado moves on into the kitchen, now dressed, towel still around his hair. He sets out two cups for tea, out of habit when a rare guest is over. The extra cup will remain untouched, but Nova appreciates seeing it there all the same. Nova smiles as Sado turns to start preparing the tea, knowingly they both revel in the comfort of a quiet companionship, knowingly they fall into their habits. Suddenly the peace is shattered as glass falls, a plate that Sado has held onto since his time in Mexico. Before his face can even distort in worry or any other negative emotion though there is a dark sphere surrounding the plate, and then one safely over the table. The plate is saved.

Sado smiles down at Nova and it's all the gratitude that Nova ever needs. The tea is sipped slowly and the quiet companions have ample time to think over their own issues. Nova sits and reflects on his time at Sado's home, knowing of every detail now in the young man's schedule. He knows that Sado chose the body he now resides in and knows by now that Sado has a weak spot for cute things. In a way the knowledge bothers Nova. Is the only reason Sado likes Nova as a companion that plush body, or does he really enjoy the company? Maybe he likes the silence in his home, almost as if no one else was there.

His plush face has scrunched and Sado finds himself inquiring, "Nova?"

Nova looks up, startled by the sudden interruption in his flow of thoughts. Sado's face is now the scrunched one, distorted with worry, and that simple show of emotion is enough to calm Nova for the moment. That soft face relaxes, and Nova shakes his head. Nothing is wrong in his world.

. . . . .>. .>. .>. 

It's later that day that the two return. It's almost the next morning according to the clock. Nova is now in his gigai, but the two are otherwise unchanged, thankful to be unscathed. They do feel the weight of exhaustion in their muscles, a reminder of the Bount threat. Sado doesn't think twice before picking up on his normal routine though. Why should he think twice? It's just Nova. And indeed Nova sees nothing wrong with moving to curl up on Sado's futon, waiting in the pleasant silence for his companion to wash, change, and join him. Sado wastes no time, wanting nothing more than to curl up under his blanket and rest after a long battle, Nova at his side.

Sado leaves the bathroom with an almost longing look at his companion, so dependant on feeling that plush body against his in sleep. Nova has already curled away from the sight of the bathroom, dozing as he normally does waiting for Sado. He opens his eyes and tilts his head so that he can see the other, finding distaste in the sudden light emitted from the bathroom. Sado quickly shuts the light off, their eyes quickly adjusting to the pale moonlight. The darkness is welcomed by Nova, who quickly shuts his eyes once more, burrowing under the cover. Soon, though, he finds himself uncomfortable at the thought of the warm blanket covering him and his companion with those strong arms. Only with the thought of discomfort does he zip his hood, hiding the embarrassment and slight blush.

Sado is quick to kneel at Nova's side, coaxing him from the turtle-like hood. Nova, though, refuses to yield to the gentle persistence, knowing there is no way that he could curl up with Sado that night as if nothing had changed. Yet, in the back of his mind, there is a little coax of his own, one that longs to feel those strong arms protectively around him, as they always are in sleep. These are the thoughts that have brought the rosy tinge to his cheeks. He knows that his thoughts have everything to do with comfort, nothing more, but who else could see it that way? Certainly not his silent friend.

The doubt does not stop as warm hands ghost over his torso, nor do they stop when those same hands lift the shirt he wears away from his stomach. Those restricting doubts don't even stop when those hands caress skin and muscle. No, those evil restricting thoughts only stop when a hand ghosts over the mask that covers Nova's lips.

Aqua eyes shoot open to meet darkness. Those strong hands the red head so desires have disappeared, though the warmth lingers on his skin. He quickly unzips his mask, before he thinks to fix his shirt, a deep hope filling his mind and threatening to cause him to explode. A hope to meet deep, chocolate eyes. His deepest desire is met. Those dark, brown eyes meet cerulean pools with a promise of protection and comfort. Nothing more, nothing less. Exactly how Nova would have it.

The mask is gone before either can realize who removed it, though it now rests in Nova's hands. Neither dares move further. Both sit, their eyes windows to their souls, bared to the world, bared to each other. Nova is the first to move, to shy away from the world, his gaze wandering out the window, and then moving to the floor. The moon's watchful gaze is too intense to hold tonight. Sado doesn't mind, as he shifts to sit behind Nova, arms engulfing the smaller man, those arms that are so desired. A slight whimper, mixed with a moan, sounds like wounded animal as it is suppressed and forced to escape Nova's throat. Sado's grasp only tightens.

Soon the smaller of the two has completely given himself over to those tan, strong arms, something he has wanted to do all night, yet he can not force his gaze to meet the other's, his face preferably remaining hidden. His sincere embarrassment is no longer the source of his shyness, instead he hides because of the simple fact that he likes the security of the world being unable to see him. Sado buries his face comfortingly at the base of Nova's neck, the soft hair there providing a soft surface to nuzzle. Uncertainly, Nova moves his hands up to rest on Sado's arms, causing Sado to let out the most beautiful sound Nova feels he has ever heard. He swears it is not unlike the purring of a cat, this sound he gets when he rubs his hands up and down the larger man's arms. Soon Nova finds himself unable to resist the pull of looking down, to see those arms around him and marvel at the contrast in their skin tones.

Sado never tries to make Nova turn around, the shy mod soul will do so when he feels like it. Instead the young Mexican descendant pulls Nova close, leaning them to one side and slipping them both back into an exhausted mentality. Nova's mask is placed above the pillow, and soon his shirt joins it. Sado slowly, yet surely, pulls the covers over them both, Nova drifting back so his body is pressed to the far sleeker one. The two do not fight the tug of sleep, especially as Nova turns, his forehead resting on Sado's chest. Sado doesn't open his eyes, he just readjusts his hands, one still around Nova's waist, the other now in Nova's hair. And that's how they fall asleep, with Nova's realization that maybe Sado keeps him close for reasons other than that cute, plush body afterall.

* * *

a/n: PLEASE let me know what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
